Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 194
Seto's Turn *Summons X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) *Sets two cards Zigfried's Turn *Activates Ride of The Valkyries, Special Summoning three Valkyrie monsters from his hand *Valkyrie Zweite's effect destroys X-Head Cannon, Valkyrie Erste removed XHC from play and Valkyrie Dritte gains 100 ATK for every monster removed from play *Attacks directly *Seto activates Negate Attack *Zigfried activates Mischief of the Time Goddess to skip Seto's next turn *Seto activates Magical Trick Mirror to do the same to Zigfried Seto's Turn *Summons Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300) in defense position, which allows him to Special Summon Clone Dragon Zigfried's Turn *Activates Valkyrie's Embrace and switches Valkyrie Dritte to defense position, removing Z-Metal Tank from play and increasing her ATK to 1200 *Attacks Clone Dragon with Valkyrie Erste *Attacks directly with Valkyrie Zweite (Seto 2400) Seto's Turn *Summons Pitch-Dark Dragon (900/600) in defense position *Sets a card Zigfried's Turn *Switches Valkyrie Dritte to attack position *Attacks Pitch-Dark Dragon, which allows Seto to activate Flat Level 4, Special Summoning Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600) in defense position while Zigfried Special Summons another Valkyrie Dritte Seto's Turn *Activates Pot of Greed *Activates Dimension Fusion, paying 2000 LP (Seto 400) to Special Summon X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) and Z-Metal Tank (1500/1600) *Activates Soul Absorption and removes his three monsters from play to Special Summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800/2600), increasing his LP by 1500 (Seto 1900) *Attacks one Valkyrie Dritte (Zigfried 2500) Zigfried's Turn *Activates Nibelung's Treasure, drawing five cards and equipping Nibelung's Ring to XYZ-Dragon Cannon, making it unable to attack *Tributes Valkyrie Dritte to summon Fortune Chariot (0/0) and equips it to Valkyrie Zweite, allowing her to to attack Seto directly by halving her ATK (Seto 1100) *Activates Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Soul Absorption *Sets a card Seto's Turn *Draws two cards, none of which are monsters *Sets a card Zigfried's Turn *Attacks with Valkyrie Zweite *Seto activates Attack Guidance Armor, redirecting the attack to Valkyrie Erste *Zigfried activates Wotan's Judgment to end the Battle Phase *Activates his three Goddess Spell Cards to remove Blue-Eyes White Dragon from play Seto's Turn *Draws two cards and discards BEWD to the Graveyard *Activates Monster Reborn to Special Summon BEWD (3000/2500) *Attacks Valkyrie Zweite (Zigfried 1100) *Zigfried destroys Fortune Chariot to save his Valkyrie Zigfried's Turn *Activates his three Goddesses to remove Luster Dragon #2 from play *Activates Gryphon's Feather Duster, destroying his three Goddesses to gain 1500 LP (Zigfried 2600) *Tributes his two monsters to Summon Valkyrie Brünnhilde (1800/2000) in defense position Seto's Turn *Draws two cards and discards Cave Dragon *Attacks with BEWD *Valkyrie Brünnhilde is not destroyed by reducing her DEF by 1000 *Sets a card Zigfried's Turn *Switches Brunnhilde to attack position *Equips her with Enchanted Sword Nothung, increasing her ATK by 400 (2200/1000) and removing Blue-Eyes from play *Activates Pegasus Wings, halving Brunnhilde's ATK and allowing her to attack Seto directly *Seto activates Shrink to halve her ATK again (Seto 550) Seto's Turn *Draws two cards *Activates Graceful Charity, drawing three cards and discarding two *Removes Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Pitch-Dark Dragon in his Graveyard from play to Special Summon Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End (3000/2500) *Sets a card *Activates Emergency Provisions, tributing his Set card to gain 1000 LP (Seto 1550) *Pays 1000 LP (Seto 550) to activate CED's effect, destroying each card in both player's hands and on the field (Zigfried 1100) Zigfried's Turn *Activates Pot of Greed *Activates Magical Alms, gaining 1000 LP (Zigfried 2100) *Activates Final Light, increasing both players' LP by 500 (Seto 1050) (Zigfried 2600) *Pays 1000 LP (Zigfried 1600) to Special Summon Valkyrie Brünnhilde (1800/2000) while Seto Special Summons Cave Dragon (2000/100) *Brunnhilde attacks Cave Dragon (Seto 950) Seto's Turn *Predicts he'll use four Spell Cards this turn, increasing both players' LP by 2000 (Zigfried 3600) (Seto 2950) *Activates Card of Demise and Soul Release to remove CED from play *Activates Spell Reproduction, discarding Soul Absorption and Cost Down to return Dimension Fusion to his hand *Pays 2000 LP to activate it (Seto 950) Special Summoning his three Blue-Eyes White Dragons (3000/2500 each), CED (3000/2500) and Luster Dragon #2 (2400/1400) *Brunnhilde's ATK becomes 3300 *Seto attacks with Luster Dragon #2, destroying the Dragon (Seto 50) (3000/2000) *Attacks with CED (2700/1000) *Attacks with one of his BEWDs (2400/0) (Zigfried 3300) *His second BEWD destroys Brunnhilde (Zigfried 3000) *Attacks directly with his third BEWD (Zigfried 0) Seto wins